


Endgame (sort of)

by infinitestarsintheskye



Series: Steggy Week 2019 [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Steggy Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitestarsintheskye/pseuds/infinitestarsintheskye
Summary: My first contribution to steggyfanevents Steggy Week 2019! This details some moments in the lives of Peggy and Steve after that lovely cut to black at the end of Endgame. Enjoy!





	Endgame (sort of)

**Author's Note:**

> I already did a fic about what happens when Steve first comes back, and this kind of ties into that fic and goes beyond and more specifically into what happened next. Can still enjoy this fic if you haven’t read that one!

Life settled into a rhythm very quickly after Steve returned from the future. Peggy had taken a few days off of work, mostly just to catch her breath, to allow herself to acclimatise and to get over the shock that had hit her upon seeing Steve Rogers standing on her porch. Only she and Howard, and by natural extension, the Jarvis’s, knew Steve was back. She was even having to conceal him from her neighbours, who would definitely start asking questions if they saw a man lurking around Peggy’s usually man-less abode. By the time Peggy went back to work, a few things were still up in the air. Howard was working on getting Steve some identification, but their relationship still had a large question mark over it. He had been quite plain when he had first returned that he wanted to have and build a life with her. This declaration had made Peggy’s breath catch in her throat. She had spent so long accepting that she was never going to see Steve again, and now, he was actually here, and they could have a life together, was overwhelming. Steve had initially insisted on staying on her couch, not wanting to cross any boundaries too quickly, saying that this was her home and he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable in any way. This had not lasted long. The first night he stayed, Peggy was woken by Steve’s shouts from the living room. She had run through to find him sat up on the couch, eyes clenched shut, recovering from the nightmare he had just been having. Wordlessly, she had sat on the couch and taken him into her arms, his head resting on her shoulder. 

“Come to bed, please my darling. You’re safe now.” She had whispered to him and softly kissed the top of his head. 

These words met no resistance, and she took his hand and they walked silently into the bedroom. He had fallen asleep almost instantly, and Peggy had woken up with his arms wrapped around her with her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat and feeling his chest move steadily up and down. And yet, he had not said the words, asked that particular question. Perhaps he felt he didn’t need to, that there was an unspoken understanding between them. Which there was, but for Peggy there was some part of her that needed that verbal confirmation, to hear the words said out loud. Having Steve back was a miracle beyond miracles, but the ambiguous nature of their relationship was making her slightly uncomfortable. She thought sometimes about just coming out and saying it, but she was always stopped by the thought that perhaps Steve just needed time, having been through so much in the future and adjusting to being back in his rightful timeline. So, she resolved to give him space, to let him bring it up only when he was ready. Like most things that had happened since Steve’s return, this did not take very long. 

Three weeks after Steve’s return, Peggy came home one Friday evening to find Steve in the kitchen cooking dinner. This was not an unusual occurrence as Steve had started to cook to fill his days whilst Peggy was at work. She knew that this wouldn’t keep him satisfied forever but it made him happy. He greeted her with a kiss hello and turned back to the stove. Peggy swivelled on her heel and looked down at the kitchen table, already set. Her eyes fell on her usual place and she blinked, thinking she was seeing things. A black velvet ring box sat in the middle of her usual setting. She walked around the table and picked it up, tracing the lid, feeling the velvet under her fingers. Snapping the box open she saw a small round sapphire, set in gold, with two small diamonds on either side. When she looked up, Steve was smiling at her. 

“It was my mother’s ring. Had to do some digging around to find it, but Howard called in some favours. I thought it would suit you.” He said as he slowly made his way round the table to join her. 

He gently took the box from her hand and kneeled down. 

“Margaret Carter, you are the love of my life. I’m sorry it took so long for me to get here, both physically and mentally, but I’m here now, and I am beyond ready to spend the rest of my life with you. So, will you do me the great honour of becoming my wife?” He said, voice shaking and eye filling with each word he spoke. 

“Yes, of course I’ll marry you!” Peggy exclaimed, seconds after Steve had finished speaking.

The next few moments were a blur. All Peggy was aware of were the happy tears falling down her cheeks and Steve’s lips against hers. They clung to each other for a moment, both beaming, both crying tears of joy. Peggy leaned back, one arm still wrapped around Steve, the other brought up to his face, wiping away the tears. 

“I love you so much my darling.” She said quietly to him.

“I love you too. So much Peggy.”

As Steve slipped the ring onto Peggy’s finger, he almost couldn’t believe it. A state of disbelief washed over him. This is real, he is here with her and he gets to spend the rest of his life with her. He would however be more than content to spend the rest of his days in this moment. This moment made everything worth it, the shock of coming out of the ice and everything that had happened since. He got to spend the rest of his life with Peggy. That’s all that mattered in the wide world in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you continue to read throughout the rest of the week. They get better from here on out I promise, tomorrow is a stunner I promise!


End file.
